Ai loved chu
Ai loved chu (I loved chu; 愛 loved chu) is a coupling track on Ailin Sashihara's Second Solo Single, Change Me. It is written by Sora. Single Information |-|Type A= *Change Me *I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai *Ai loved chu *Change Me Off Vocal *I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal *Ai loved chu Off Vocal |-|Type B= *Change Me *Ishi *Hann *Change Me Off Vocal *Ishi Off Vocal *Hann Off Vocal |-|Type C= *Change Me *I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai *Ishi *Ai loved chu *Hann *Change Me Off Vocal *I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal *Ishi Off Vocal *Ai loved chu Off Vocal *Hann Off Vocal Album Information NEW - New Song | SNG - Single | C/W - Coupling Track | RER - Rerecorded |-|CD Type A= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Ai (SNG) * Koi wa Two Face (C/W) * Suki to Iwasetai (C/W) * Ai no Knight (RER) * Ai wa Just a Game (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Ai Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal :;Bonus * Ai MV * Ai no Knight MV (Keiko, Lea, Ayaka Close-up) |-|CD Type B= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Change Me (SNG) * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (C/W) * Ishi (C/W) * Hann (RER) * Ai loved chu (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Change Me Off Vocal * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal * Ishi Off Vocal * Hann Off Vocal * Ai love chu Off Vocal :;Bonus * Change Me MV * Wagama no Ai MV (Sen Lin, Hitomi Close-up) |-|CD Type C + Bonus= * Ai no Kami (NEW) * Ai (SNG) * Change Me (SNG) * Koi wa Two Face (C/W) * Suki to Iwasetai (C/W) * Ai no Knight (RER) * Ai wa Just a Game (C/W) * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai (C/W) * Ishi (C/W) * Hann (RER) * Ai loved chu (C/W) * Ai no Kami Off Vocal * Ai Off Vocal * Change Me Off Vocal * Koi wa Two Face Off Vocal * Suki to Iwasetai Off Vocal * Ai no Knight Off Vocal * Ai wa Just a Game Off Vocal * I surrender. Ai Saredo Ai Off Vocal * Ishi Off Vocal * Hann Off Vocal * Ai love chu Off Vocal :;Bonus * Ai no Kami MV * Ai MV * Change Me MV * Interview - Ailin, Keiko, Lea, Ayaka, Sen Lin, Hitomi Lyrics |-|English= I said. I said. I said. Is there nothing else that will come out from your mouth? Misconceptions, melodramatic. Love is nothing to joke about. A hand in it can turn out to be a ride of your lifetime. Over your heels for me, your words circle round my head like a train. I said the words, "Ai love chu." How wrong I am. The pity I feel for myself. Taking into account your feelings is no easy matter, being selfish be so much easier. Labeled as a selfish person, aren't you the same? I'm no object. I breathe the same air as you. I live in the same city as you. Cuz I'm human like you. Uh-huh, human. Doubt I need to spell that for you, unless you're incapable of understanding what you are. Pushing me around the table like that, how I'd scorn at you when the tables turn. I said. I said. I said. Can you say something else? Don't bore me out when I've said, "Ai love chu." I'm no heroine, think twice before guilt trapping me. I'm no fool, no object, no marionette. A living being, a human, one that lives by your side. Not gonna take pity for you, even if it's my wrongdoing. Cuz I've said, "Ai loved chu." What's the past is the past, time can't go backward. Maybe a clock can, but that doesn't mean time moved back. Don't fool yourself with pointless tricks, doesn't mean that something spins around the earth means it's the sun. Just move on, cuz I said, "Ai LOVED chu." Need I spell it out for you? Just to rub salt in your wounds, "L-o-v-e-d." The milk has been spilled. The hole in your heart isn't gonna refill itself. The scar I left on you, is it not deep enough? I said. I said. I said. You're finally tired of repeating yourself? Over and over, round and round, when are you gonna stop? Get over it, what's over is over. Cuz I said, "Ai loved chu." It's no longer a situation of love birds. Not a classic breakup line. Still works. If you're a lighter, light the flame in my heart again. If you're Netflix, make me watch you for hours again. If you think your eyes are pretty, don't try to flatter me. I'm not the only reflection in your eyes. Ai loved chu. Yeah, I said that. Cuz the past is gone and done with. Time to move on. Rattle on 'bout the times we had, my mind's made up, not gonna change for your sake. Being selfish and treating oneself like a queen is easier. The easy way out, ever thought of it? Cuz you're a twit to keep hold of your past. Let me rub it in for you, Ai l-o-v-e-d chu. Am I regretting? Do I pity myself? Who wouldn't, after meeting one like you. Like I said, thousand times over. Ai loved chu. Not love chu. Let time heal your wounds, and let me open them again. Have my words circle your mind like a train, listen to them on repeat. I said. I said. I said. Repetitive, don't look back. Move on. Move on. Even if my words ring loud and clear, confirmation I did say, "Ai loved chu." what's done is done. Live life without me, ain't that hard now is it? I live by my words, so should you. Restart your Chapter 0. Rewrite your Chapters. Rid of any recollection. Cuz I said, "Ai loved chu." Sucks to be you. Though my wrongdoing, no one asked you to fall head over heels for me. You bored me out even though I said, "Ai love chu." I said. I said. I said. Mark my words, have them stain your new lonely life. Get better day by day. You'll only smile because now, you don't know who I am anymore. As I've forgotten you, forget me. Remember what I said. "Because... Ai. Loved. Chu." |-|Kanji= TBA |-|Romaji= TBA Trivia Category:CrystalSora Category:Songs by CrystalSora Category:Songs Category:Cute Songs Category:Fan-Made Songs Category:Singles Category:Change Me Category:Music Category:Ailin Sashihara